Morning Musume in Concert at Anime Expo 2009
Morning Musume in Concert at Anime Expo 2009 was Morning Musume's first concert in the United States,"モー娘。、初の米ライブ実現へ" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2009-02-16. where they were guests of honor at Anime Expo 2009 in Los Angeles, California."Anime Expo® Announces Morning Musume as First Official Guests of Honor for 2009 Convention in Los Angeles." Anime News Network. 2009-02-19. It took place on July 3, 2009 at the Los Angeles Convention Center. Setlist #VTR #Mikan #3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! #MC - Greetings #Shouganai Yume Oibito #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #Resonant Blue #MC #''Medley'' ##I WISH ##Happy Summer Wedding ##Koi no Dance Site ##Souda! We're ALIVE ##The☆Peace! ##Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC #LOVE Machine #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #MC - "3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT!" OPV contest winners announcement Encore #3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT! Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin ;Special Guests *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Tsunku Concert Schedule Trivia *"3, 2, 1 BREAKIN'OUT!", the coupling song from Morning Musume's 39th single "Shouganai Yume Oibito", was announced on April 21, 2009 as Anime Expo 2009's official theme song."モーニング娘。新曲が「アニメエキスポ」テーマ曲に決定" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-04-21."Morning Musume: Anime Expo July '09." J-house Rock. 2009-04-22. An OPV contest for the song, in collaboration with MySpace, was open for submissions from May 13 to June 19,"モーニング娘。MySpace公募結果発表前に公式PV完成" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-06-20."モーニング娘。" (in Japanese and English). MySpace Music. (archived) and a nominees list was released on July 2."モーニング娘。「3,2,1BREAKIN’OUT！」のOPVコンテストノミネート作品決定！！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2009-07-02. (archived) During the concert at Anime Expo, Morning Musume and Tsunku each selected their own winners, the "Morning Musume Prize" and "Tsunku Prize", before he announced the Grand Prize winner."Morning Musume Concert at Anime Expo." JaME WORLD. 2009-07-08. The contest had a total of 485 submissions from 27 different countries."モーニング娘。 アメリカ本土で初ライブ＆PVコンテスト結果発表" (in Japanese). Billboard Japan. 2009-07-07. *Morning Musume attended the opening ceremony, and held a Q&A session and an autograph session on July 2. *Tsunku also held a Q&A session and participated in the AX Idol singing contest as a special guest judge on July 4."Anime Expo 2009 to Bring Back Ax Idol Season 7." Animation World Network. 2009-04-2009. *Approximately 7,500 people came to watch the concert."モーニング娘。初LAライブに現地ファン大熱狂" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-07-04. *On September 5, 2009, TV Tokyo aired a special program that documented their trip to Anime Expo, titled Morning Musume America Hatsu Jouriku Live (モーニング娘。アメリカ初上陸ライブ)."モーニング娘。アメリカ初上陸ライブ : 番組情報" (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Gallery MM-AnimeExpo2009-livepic02.jpg MM-AnimeExpo2009-livepic03.jpg MM-AnimeExpo2009-livepic04.jpg MM-AnimeExpo2009-livepic05.jpg Notes # This was not the official title. The Hello! Project official website did not have an official title for the concert, and only announced Morning Musume's appearance at convention as guests of honor."モーニング娘。「アニメエキスポ　2009」（in LA）に出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2009-02-13. (archived) However, the Anime Expo schedule had simply called it "Morning Musume in Concert"."Concerts." Anime Expo. (archived)"Schedule." Anime Expo. (archived) References }} External Links *Official Announcement (archived) Category:2009 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Overseas Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In